


Be Careful of Words, Even the Miraculous Ones

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Robbie's not daft. He knows deflection when it's about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: poetry

The lad is always quoting poetry at him. Or literature. Or, one memorable occasion, _Star Wars_.

Robbie's not daft. He knows deflection when it's about. But he's content to let James hide behind Shakespeare, Eliot and scripture. 

Some things won't stand deflection, though. There's naught he can do about the fact that he reads James' body like a book. James might as well be a walking thesaurus of longing. 

Robbie buys a copy of Chambers, highlights the entry for "mutual." Will he have the bottle to give it to James? James gifts him with words every day.

Maybe tomorrow. Maybe.


End file.
